Diddy Kong Pilot
Diddy Kong Pilot is a cancelled Diddy Kong-based video game for the Game Boy Advance, supposedly to be a sequel to Diddy Kong Racing. Not much else is known about this game, besides the fact that it was actually re-developed into Banjo-Pilot for the Game Boy Advance due to Rare being bought out by Microsoft Studios. Gameplay There is a gameplay video that a Rare member (Transparentjinjo) posted on YouTube on September 15, 2011 to reveal more information about the game before it's cancellation. It is shown to have a Racing mode, Stories mode, Dogfights mode, Battles mode, Clock Race, and Options mode. The Options mode has revealed that the player could decide if he/she wanted to use the D-Pad or the tilt sensor, implying that the game was going to use the tilt sensor. Like the prequel, the player can collect bananas. When Races mode is selected and the player goes on to selecting a level, he/she can choose the difficulty of the level. There is also a stories mode with three different stories: King of Kongs, Back to the Light, and K. Rool's Gold. King of Kongs set contains Beach Barricade, another beach level. It appears to be incomplete. There is also a lava level in the Back to the Light set. It is unknown what name the course is. There is also a Classic Dogfight in the K. Rool's Gold set on which appears to have Magma Mainland in it. There is also an unnamed snow-like area. Another mode is the dogfight mode where the player may do a Classic Dogfight, a Dawn Duel, a Classic Variation, or a Focal Feud. This mode has players fighting against each other. The difficulty can also be chosen on this mode. There is also a Clock Race mode where the player can race on any track in a Time Trials-like way. The difficulty can also be chose. Items *Rockets: These can be used to slow down players. *Rocket Boost: These can be used to speed up temporarily. *Peanuts: These can be used to shoot opponents into the ground. *Magnet: These can be used to make the player pass others when close by. *DK Balloons: These contain an item with Cranky on it. It retires the player from advancing. *? Balloons: The contain regular items. Race Courses Sleepy Shores *Bounty Beach: A race track taking place on the beach as the name states. It has palm trees in the background along with the shore. *Farm Attract: *Jet Set Jungle: *Beach Race: The player races Donkey Kong in this area. Kongo Kingdom *Swoop Swamp: *Jungle Race: *Magma Mainland: A lava-like area with volcanoes nearby. *Haunted Race: Western Wastes *Lake Race: *Lava Race: *Swamp Race: Takes place in a Swamp-like area. Nothing else is known. *Crackpot Keep: Island of Eggs *Vulture Valley: *Keep Race: *Lake Race: *Chicken Chase: There appear to be chickens in this level and takes place near a farm. Polar Plateau ? Characters *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Cranky Kong *Candy Kong *Krunch *King K. Rool *'Redneck Kong' Video OEE1si5bxEM Gallery File:Diddy Kong DKP.png|Artwork of Diddy File:DKP Title screen.png|Title screen File:DonkeyKongPilot1.jpg| File:DonkeyKongPilot2.jpg| File:DonkeyKongPilot3.png| File:DonkeyKongPilot4.png| File:DonkeyKongPilot5.png| File:DonkeyKongPilot6.png| File:DonkeyKongPilot7.png| File:DonkeyKongPilot8.png| File:DonkeyKongPilot9.png| File:DonkeyKongPilot10.png| File:DKP Character Select.png| External links *Diddy Kong Pilot on Wikipedia. Trivia *A Zinger-like vehicle can be seen in the background on the races mode when selecting a character and level. It is shown to be King K. Rool's plane. Category:Games Category:Diddy Kong Racing